The present invention relates to water sink systems.
It is known that water sink systems include a sink and usually two turning knobs for hot water and cold water.
In order to adjust the temperature of the water which the user needs for each particular use, the user opens the turning knob of hot water and opens the turning knob of cold water and performs many manipulations until he reaches the desired temperature. During this process a lot of water is actually wasted. In view of the modern trend to save water it is therefore very important to improve the existing systems so as to economize as much water as possible.